Shopping carts are used to transport merchandise, luggage, or other objects. They are used particularly in supermarkets.
A shopping cart is described in, for example, the German utility model patent DE 20 2004 002 946 U1, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The shopping cart is described as having a shopping basket, which is provided with a flap on the back side. To achieve a dampening of the noise upon impact of the flap, each basket has at least one stop part that is made of plastic and that is arranged in an exchangeable manner on a lower transverse bar. For attachment, each stop part encompasses another longitudinal bar of the basket.
It is found, however, that jerky movements through the stopping of the flap on the basket walls generate undesirable loud noises. This occurs in particular in the case of those carts that have front steering caster wheels and are equipped at the rear with fixed caster wheels.